Surprise!
by Frank A Wandering Soul
Summary: A Seddie one-shot. I got the idea while watching Ace of Cakes. It's Sam and Freddie's anniversary and Freddie has something special planned for the big night.


**A/N: **My first Seddie one shot. I have been so into Seddie the last few days and I got the idea for this story while watching Ace of cakes and this is what my mind came up with lol. Hope you like lol.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly and I'm not sure if I own Rockin' Frostin' or not so yea lol. Don't sue I have nothing but a left over candy cane from Christmas.

**1234567890**

**Surprise!**

By: A Wandering Soul

Freddie walked calmly into the most popular cake shop in all of Seattle. Rockin Frostin. After a few moments he exited, a large smile on his face. It had been a year since his and Sam's first kiss and Freddie couldn't help but be happy. It was that night that changed everything. He whistled softly as he walked back towards his home to finish the preparations of the party. It was planned for a week after today on the date of their anniversary. Two days after the kiss they went out on their first date, five days later Freddie asked Sam to be his girlfriend. Once he entered the Bushwell Plaza he made his way up to his best friend's apartment. After a minute of knocking Carly Shay answered the door. "Hey Freddie. What's up?"

"I just placed in my order for the cake. How is the plan to stale her for a couple of hours coming?"

"I thought maybe we would head over to the mall so we could get her a new outfit for the night. After all not only is it your anniversary but everyone is happy that she has mellowed some since you got together." Carly giggled but stood in shock as Freddie pulled out his wallet and handed her a few 50 dollar bills. "Freddie! What are you doing?"

"Giving you money to buy Sam the most perfect outfit of course." Freddie and his mom finally gave up the rouse that the two had started. Ms. Benson was not as crazy as one thought she just loved to act. She ended up with Spencer, the two have been going out for a few months now and seemed to only get closer. Marissa loved all of Spencer's sculptures and had a blast helping him with new ideas and putting them together. The technology was passed down to Freddie from his mom and since there friend ship started the number of sculptures bursting into flames had gone down. Much to Carly's happiness along with the rest of the building. "Make sure she has her dream outfit Carls, I want her night to be perfect."

"OK I will."

**1234567890**

It was the day of the big celebration. All there friends were there, including Gibby and Reuben. Valerie and Joana had started going out and Freddie and Sam forgave the two for all they had done. When a knock on the door sounded Jake walked over to answer it. The delivery of the cake was a high point for Freddie, he was worried it wouldn't be there on time. Freddie and the others mingled sipping on punch waiting for the call. When his phone went off everyone fell silent. Freddie shut his phone and walked out the door and over to Carly's. Once he was in the apartment Carly left for Freddie's place. He only had to wait a few moments before Sam walked down the steps. She was dressed in mostly black. Her skirt hung low on her hips and fell to her right knee before slanting up towards her left thigh. She was wearing a tight sleeveless corset top. The bottom went down into a V and stop just shy of the top of her skirt leaving her sides bare. An intricate white lace lined the bottom of the skirt and top. "You look beautiful love." Freddie said as he kissed Sam's forehead. "Are you ready?"

"Yea. Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." Freddie made a show of looking through his pockets before turning to Sam. "I forgot my keys. Lets just head over and get them. Then we can go." He guided Sam out the door and across the hall to his place. He opened the door and flipped on the lights. Everyone jumped up shouting. "SURPRISE HAPPY ANNAVERSARY!!!" Sam gasped and looked around at all the people. "Oh my Gosh Freddie!" She said as she kissed her boyfriend. "I love it thank you."

"Happy anniversary baby." The night was going great. Sam and Freddie opened up gifts from all their friends, saving theirs for last. Freddie blindfolded Sam and the small group walked into the kitchen to see the large cake. "I picked this cake just for you baby. I hope you like it." Freddie said as he lead Sam into the room. He took the blindfold off her eyes and Sam gasped upon looking at the cake. The base of the cake was a large table. Made in smaller cakes piled on the 'table' were shaped like Sam's favorite food, meat. There was a ham and a plate filled with ribs, a bowl of meatballs and, just because it was sentimental, a plate of spaghetti tacos. Sam laughed and hugged Freddie. "I love it Freddie! I love you." She kissed Freddie again as everyone took pictures of the massive cake. A few hours later Freddie and Sam were finally alone. Freddie handed Sam his gift and waited for her to open it. Sam once again gasped at the sight. Sitting in a velvet bed was a silver chain. A detailed large heart shaped locket hung in between two chains. At the end of the chains were two blue teardrop crystals that reached just the tip of the heart. She opened it to find a picture of her and Freddie at the park. She turned back to Freddie with tears in her eyes. "thank you! Now I can carry you with me no matter where I go. Will you help me put it on?"

"I had them add the teardrops, they remind me of your eyes." Freddie said as he placed the necklace around her neck. He wrapped his arms around her from behind before he continued to speak. "I have one too. A smaller locket and the chains on yours are not on mine but I did have them put a blue teardrop in the front of my locket. So I can always look at your gorgeous eyes." He kissed her cheek and led her to the sofa. The two sat there for a few hours in complete silence. "This was the best day of my life." Sam sighed as she lend over to kiss Freddie one last time.

**The End**

**1234567890**

**A/N: **Well there you have it. I just wanted to write this and share it. Kinda rushed I think but yea lol. Thanks for reading!

Frank


End file.
